Paving machines are generally used for laying paving materials, such as asphalt, on a work surface. The paving machine includes a screed system disposed behind the paving machine to receive the paving material from a hopper and deposit the paving material on the work surface. The screed system includes a screed plate for levelling the paving material with respect to the work surface and for heating a layer of the paving material laid on the work surface. Heating of the paving material causes effective compaction of the paving material by a compactor that follows the paving machine. However, when the paving machine stops for an extended period of time, for example, to receive paving material from a truck, a portion of the work surface behind the screed plate becomes inaccessible to the compactor. Additionally, during the machine stoppage, the portion of the work surface behind the screed will cool off. When the paving machine resumes movement, compaction will be difficult on that uncompacted portion of the work surface that cooled off during the stoppage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,155 (the '155 patent) discloses a paving machine having a moveable heater. The moveable heater is used for heating a road surface prior to applying paving material on the road surface. The paving machine has a frame mounted for movement along the road and the moveable heater is mounted on sides of the frame. The heater is movable between a first position at which it is capable of heating a width of the road to be paved and a second position at which the heater is stored for movement with the frame and spans a width less than the width of road to be paved. In the '155 patent, the paving machine needs a width more than the width of the road for moving the heaters from the first position to the second position. This may limit application of the paving machine as the movement of the heaters may interfere with surroundings and may further cause actuation of the heaters a cumbersome process.